


Turnabout is Fair Play

by Varewulf



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I seem to keep picking You to match with other Aqours members, Yuri, for short fun fics like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 09:10:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: You decides to put the moves on Dia, but it doesn't turn out quite as expected.





	Turnabout is Fair Play

**Author's Note:**

> Last week's episode of Love Live Sunshine made me want to write a Dia-centric fic. While I had a couple of ideas, I didn't have much writing motivation in the past week, so it took me a while to get around to it. But now felt like the perfect time, as I needed to write something exciting and fun to get myself back on track.  
> Inspiration for this came from a piece of fan art I saw on Twitter.  
> For some reason I keep picking You to match with other Aqours members when I want something short and fun like this. Watanabe You is a very pretty girl, and I guess pairings with her come very easy to me.

A hand slammed into the wall by Dia's head as she was walking, cutting her off.

"W-w-wh-wha-" a startled Dia stuttered, and looked towards the perpetrator.

"Hello, Dia-chan~" the fiend said, and grinned wickedly.

"Y-You-san?" Dia really couldn't ignore how close her ashen-haired kouhai was.

"Ah ah. It's You-chan now, remember?" You reminded her, and smiled cleverly.

"You... chan... w-what are you..." Dia wasn't exactly sure what she wanted to ask. She was a little caught off guard, as this wasn't something that usually happened to her.

"Well... see, here's what I was thinking," You said, leaning in slightly, and appreciating the way Dia was blushing. "Since you want things to be more casual and friendly, maybe you want to hang out?" So far this was going according to plan. Dia was reacting pretty much exactly like You had hoped.

While You had always thought Dia was attractive, she had seemed somewhat unapproachable. It was one thing to have fun, and play around, with her in Aqours as a group. Their stern, reliable senpai, who could be a little goofy. But spending time with her one on one had felt like a more unattainable goal. Yet perhaps, You mused, she had misjudged the situation.

"H-hang out?" Dia repeated. She seemed to be at a loss for words, which was very cute. It was moments like this that made one realise that maybe Dia and Ruby weren't quite so different after all.

"Mhm. With me. What do you say, Dia-chan~?" You asked, and flashed her most winning smile.

"Why?" Dia asked back, as if stumped for what else to say.

That made You's thoughts stumble a little. She hadn't quite expected that as a reply. Still, Dia seemed more confused or curious rather than dismissive, so maybe she could recover from this.

"Well, you're cute, and pretty. I admire you. Your reliable side and quick thinking has helped us a lot, but I'd also like to get to know your softer side better," You said as smoothly as she could. Her reward was the pink tinge in Dia's cheeks gradually turning redder. "I think we could have a good time together," You finished with.

Dia was stunned for several seconds. "Don't tease me like that," she suddenly said, and gently pushed herself free before walking off.

You watched her leave, not sure what else to say. _Ah well_ , she thought. That hadn't worked out, but at least she had gotten an up-close look at how cute Dia could be. The reaction alone made it worth it. She could try again another time, after she had gotten to think up a new plan.

However, about ten paces away, Dia slowed down, and stopped. She looked over her shoulder. "Aren't you going to come after me?" she asked.

"Huh?" You was taken by surprise. She wondered if she'd heard that wrong, since Dia was a little ways away right now.

Dia turned around. "Are you just going to let me leave?" she asked quite clearly.

You heard her that time. "Huh? Um... I... I was thinking I'd try again later..." she said, feeling rather unsure of what was happening.

Dia marched closer again. "Bzzzzzt, wrong!" she stated firmly. Her leaning closer to wag her finger at You, made You lean back a little. "You have to capitalise on your momentum," Dia explained.

"W-what?" You said helplessly.

"Look, you should at least make an attempt at stopping me, You-chan," Dia said. "That's how this works." You wasn't sure where Dia had learned all this, but she seemed quite convinced. "I hadn't said no yet, right?" she asked.

"Um... I guess not," You replied. It had felt like a no, though.

Dia sighed. "I suppose I'll have to demonstrate, so you know what to do next time," she said. "For instance, you could have grabbed my arm." Dia grabbed You's left forearm with her right. "And spun me around... well, we're already facing each other. Just remember that part."

You could only nod at this sudden and bizarre lesson. "O-okay," she said weakly. Dia's hand was warmer than she expected.

"Now pay attention," Dia said in a tone that demanded obedience. "You could say something like... 'No, please don't go'," Dia made an attempt at imitating You's voice, which sounded rather weird. "You're better with words than me, I'm sure you can figure something out."

"Um..." You wasn't entirely sure that was true. Also Dia was still holding her arm.

"Then you could pull me close," Dia pulled You close, putting her other arm around You's waist. You blushed intensely. They hadn't been quite this close earlier. "And for example tip me over backwards in a tender embrace." Dia released You's arm, and placed her freed hand on the centre of You's back. Letting her hold You, and stop her from falling, as Dia leaned in above her. "You got all that?" Dia asked.

You nodded briefly. Things went quiet as green eyes gazed down into blue. The silence went on for what felt like minutes, until You asked: "A-and then what?" Her throat felt dry.

"And then... ah," Dia started saying something, then suddenly realised what she was doing. She quickly pulled You back upright, and let her go. "I-I'm sorry, You-chan, I didn't mean..." She was blushing fiercely.

"No, I... don't stop there, Dia-chan," You said with a slight whine to her tone. "I need to know what comes next." It felt like it shouldn't end there.

"I couldn't... I shouldn't have..." Dia tried to say something, but kept fumbling her words.

You decided to follow Dia's example, and repeated the steps she had just demonstrated. Pulling Dia close, embracing her tenderly, and tipping her over so You could lean in above her. While she looked really embarrassed, Dia didn't object. "Now what?" You asked.

"You-chan..." Dia gazed up at You, unable to look away. "Now you... could... kiss me..." Dia sounded like she was entranced by what was happening.

"Okay," You said, equally mesmerised and carried away. She leaned down, and embraced Dia tighter as their lips met. It was You's first, so she wasn't sure if she was doing it right, but Dia was going really soft in her arms. Both of them were completely oblivious to the possibility that someone might see them.

After their lips parted again, You struggled to catch her breath. "Like... like that?" she asked. Dia just nodded. The world seemed to be spinning. "So... do you want to... hang out?" You asked next. Dia nodded again.

That definitely hadn't worked out according to plan, but neither of them were about to complain.

\---

Hanamaru jumped as the door to the library slammed open. "Zura?!" In the doorway stood a panting Ruby, desperately trying to catch her breath.

"Ha-Hanamaru-chan, Hanamaru-chan! You won't... y-you won't believe what I just saw!"


End file.
